<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El secreto de los condenados by Addie_Redfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343195">El secreto de los condenados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield'>Addie_Redfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un desafortunado encuentro en París, Ada Wong y Chris Redfield se ven obligados a trabajar juntos para descubrir el misterio que envuelve un antiguo cofre el cual había permanecido oculto por años. Deberán unir cada una de las pistas al tiempo que lucharan por sobrevivir de un grupo de criminales, interesados en el contenido de éste. **Colaboración con Polatrixu**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia se escribió sólo por diversión*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Los encuentros más importantes ya han sido planeados por las almas,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>antes incluso de que los cuerpos se hayan visto"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paulo Coelho</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Esto debe ser una maldita broma— murmuró Ada Wong al tiempo que miraba incrédula la tarjeta color marfil que llegó aquella mañana a su buzón.</p><p>El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, llevándose consigo la espesa niebla que caía sobre la pequeña villa inglesa. Vestida con un sencillo camisón de encaje rosa bajo un ligero albornoz de seda, Ada Wong leyó una vez más el mensaje, esta vez en voz alta y con una nota de enfado en su voz:</p><p>"Tengo un trabajo para ti</p><p>Museo de Louvre 9 pm.</p><p>NR"</p><p>Ada arrugó la tarjeta y la lanzó contra la pared, furiosa.</p><p>—Estúpido Nick—bufó al tiempo en que se encaminaba hacia el balcón.</p><p>Nick Rabatti era un excéntrico millonario italiano, dueño de varios pozos petroleros en oriente medio, así como de plantaciones de tabaco en Sudamérica. Ada lo conoció mientras hacía un trabajo de espionaje en una de sus propiedades en Nassau. Durante el tiempo que pasó con él bajo la identidad de Belinda Laurent, tuvo que soportar ser el objeto de deseo de Rabatti con tal de obtener el acceso a su mansión, y así poder robar una muestra de un polímero experimental, por el que una empresa alemana había pagado millones para conseguir.</p><p>Se apoyó sobre el barandal de madera antigua y cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir cómo las gotas de lluvia y pino fresco que flotaban en la brisa de aquella mañana, se adentraban en su pecho, llenándola de una sensación de paz que únicamente lograba en aquel pequeño lugar del mundo que tanto amaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Quizá para algunos Bibury sea solo una pintoresca villa en los campos ingleses, pero para Ada Wong, significaba algo más que viejas casas de piedra y madera, tiendas rústicas y coloridas flores en las calles; era su santuario, en el cual dejaba atrás a la espía, a la mercenaria frívola para dar paso a la mujer que todavía no lograba encontrar su lugar en el mundo.</p><p>Ada miró hacia una de las calles empedradas y divisó a los turistas que visitaban Bibury durante el verano. Algunos de ellos caminaban tranquilamente sobre las calles, admirando cada uno de los colores que la pequeña villa inglesa ofrecía, otros compraban algún recuerdo con los vendedores ambulantes que pasaban cargando amuletos de la suerte y piezas de bisutería hechas con cuarzos rudimentarios y plata antigua. Era la primera vez en meses que se tomaba unas vacaciones; después de su último trabajo, decidió que lo mejor era pasar una temporada alejada del peligro y la adrenalina que conlleva su profesión, así que tomó sus maletas y viajó hasta su casa en Inglaterra.</p><p>El chirrido de la puerta la distrajo por un momento. Ada se volvió hacia la señora Lawson, su ama de llaves, que cargaba una charola con una jarra de té verde recién hecho, pan tostado y miel de abeja.</p><p>—Buenos días, señorita Adeline— la saludo la mujer en tono afable.</p><p>—Buen día, Carol.</p><p>—Hoy se despertó muy temprano—Carol puso la charola sobre la pequeña mesa redonda junto a una de las ventanas y sirvió un poco de té.</p><p>El aroma de la infusión inundó la habitación. Ada no pudo evitar recordar parte de su niñez en China. De pronto se vio a sí misma como la chiquilla traviesa y descalza que corría entre los campos de cultivo de su pueblo en Litang. Tomó la taza y dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su sabor amargo y fuerte. Deseó por un momento encontrar frente a ella, el guiso de arroz y pescado que su madre solía preparar para celebrar la buena cosecha. Echaba de menos la risa cantarina de su padre y su hogar a la orilla de las montañas.</p><p>Se preguntó cómo estarían sus padres ahora, aunque sabía bien la respuesta; ya no vivían en la casita desvencijada de piedra ni tampoco trabajaban de sol a sol en el mercadito del pueblo vendiendo mercancías, Ada se encargó de darles la vida que siempre soñaron, aunque aquello le costara alejarse de ellos para siempre.</p><p>—Es un excelente té, Carol—dijo Ada con amargura.</p><p>—Gracias, señorita. ¿Piensa salir el día de hoy?</p><p>Ada miró la tarjeta arrugada y soltó un suspiro de decepción. Le debía un favor a Nick por no haberla denunciado cuando la descubrió y esperaba que con este último trabajo por fin saldará su deuda con él.</p><p>—Viajaré un par de días a París—respondió, resignada.</p><p>— ¿Quiere que prepare la habitación de invitados? —inquirió Carol, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.</p><p>—No he invitado a nadie a esta casa—dijo Ada, intrigada.</p><p>—Pensé que tal vez el señor Kennedy vendría a visitarla.</p><p>Ada cerró los puños, intentando contener su furia.</p><p>—Leon no volverá a pisar esta casa —dijo ella forzando sus palabras para no mostrar cuánto le afectaba escuchar el nombre de su ex amante.</p><p>—Yo creí que…</p><p>— ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y buscas algo que hacer, Carol? —espetó Ada, furiosa—. Y por favor, abstente de mencionar al señor Kennedy en mi presencia.</p><p>—Lo siento, señorita Adeline —se disculpó la mujer inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y salió de la habitación.</p><p>Ada bebió el resto del té de un sólo golpe, sin importarle que éste le quemara la garganta. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y una vez más salió al balcón. Miró hacia las colinas que eran bañadas por un manto de luz cálida y ambarina, en un intento de calmar sus nervios; no obstante, el escuchar el nombre de Leon de labios de su ama de llaves sólo logró ponerla furiosa.</p><p>De pronto despertó en su pecho una vorágine de sentimientos que la hicieron sentirse por primera vez vulnerable. Jamás pensó que el hombre al cual amaba desde hacía varios años, la traicionaría de aquella manera. Si bien, Leon era conocido por romper el corazón de varias mujeres, Ada sabía que solo era una fachada, al final del día, él siempre volvía a ella, viviendo una vez más su amor entre sábanas de seda y con la luna como único testigo.</p><p>Sin embargo, después de la misión en China, Ada notó que Leon había cambiado. Lo atribuyó a la terrible experiencia que vivieron a manos del demente de Simmons, por lo que decidió darle un poco de espacio para que asimilara los terribles hechos, que no hacían más que abrir viejas heridas por lo vivido en Raccon City. Una noche, después de un trabajo por Europa, ella intentó colarse por la ventana del apartamento de él para esperarlo bajo la oscuridad de la noche como venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo. Cuál fue su sorpresa que antes de cruzar el quicio, lo vio completamente desnudo, con la espalda cubierta con una fina capa de sudor y una Helena Harper igualmente desnuda, sentada en su regazo y gimiendo de placer ante las embestidas de su compañero de cama.</p><p>En aquel momento, Ada hizo uso todo su autocontrol para no tomar su arma y acabar de una vez por todas con aquella escandalosa escena. Leon volteó la vista y fue cuando una expresión atónita se apoderó de él al verla de pie en el quicio de su ventana. Ella mantuvo la compostura y le dedicó una mirada gélida antes de salir de su vida para siempre.</p><p>Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Ada sin poder evitarlo. Aquel recuerdo aún la llenaba de amargura y es que después de todo, la traición era algo simplemente no podía tolerar. Después de su último encuentro con Leon, decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo, alejarse a un lugar recóndito donde pudiera estar sola y curar sus heridas. Él sabía acerca de su hogar en Bibury; no obstante, ella se encargó de cubrir sus huellas, utilizando un disfraz y documentos falsos para viajar a Inglaterra. Tampoco se atrevería a llamarla; su móvil estaba desconectado y la casa tampoco contaba con teléfono fijo. No era de las mujeres que huían de sus problemas, sólo estaba evitando cometer una locura de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde, al fin y al cabo, tenía un par de balas con los nombres de los agentes Kennedy y Harper grabados en ellas, y una pistola dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Ada sabía de la fascinación de Nick por el Cofre de los Espíritus malditos Durante el tiempo en el que fungió como su acompañante, el millonario no dejaba de hablar de la historia detrás de dicha reliquia y su deseo por poseerlo. En una ocasión, Rabatti pagó a un ladrón de cuello blanco para hacerse de la caja; no obstante, el bandido no dio con la ubicación precisa donde se escondía y fue aprehendido por la policía.</p><p>Aunque no se sentía en condiciones de volver al trabajo, Ada se sentía en deuda con Nick. No la denunció cuando descubrió que era una impostora y además le ayudó a robar la muestra del polímero experimental para los alemanes. Si bien, sabía que Rabatti no la dejaría en paz, al menos intentaría hacer un último robo para él y negociaría su libertad. Se encaminó hacia el armario y abrió una puerta secreta, al fondo del mismo. Sacó un maletín metálico y lo puso sobre la cama; pulsó la clave numérica en uno de los broches de seguridad, éstos cedieron y la tapa superior se abrió, dejando ver tres granadas de mano, una pistola Punisher 9mm semi- automática con dos cargadores y una lanza garfios.</p><p>—Creo que un poco de acción no me vendrá mal —murmuró al tiempo que acariciaba con los dedos el suave terciopelo rojo del maletín.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Chris Redfield miraba con cara de hastío la pintura de Las bodas de Caná de Paolo Veronese, mientras su hermana no dejaba de hablar de la belleza que encerraba dicha obra. No era un fanático del arte como Claire y aún no comprendía por qué aceptó visitar el museo de Louvre con ella, se suponía que él debería estar en algún bar parisino, bebiendo vino francés mientras flirteaba con alguna soltera desesperada buscando aventuras de una noche, no fingiendo que le importaba el legado de un pintor ya muerto.</p><p>Se metió las manos a los bolsillos e hizo un esfuerzo para evitar soltar un sonoro bostezo de aburrimiento. Durante todo el día, dejó que Claire guiara su visita por París, lo cual fue un terrible error; ya que su hermana pasó la mayor parte de tiempo visitando museos y galerías de arte, cuando lo único que él deseaba estar a solas consigo mismo por un buen rato. Era el primer día de sus vacaciones y Chris ya echaba de menos la BSAA; las prácticas en el campo de tiro y los duros entrenamientos en la base, desde que el sol se asomaba por la mañana hasta que éste se ocultaba tras las colinas, dando paso a la noche, dejándolo completamente exhausto; pero sobretodo, extrañaba bromas de su pelotón en los vestidores y salir con ellos a tomar una cerveza después de una misión difícil.</p><p>Aún le esperaban dos semanas más de descanso y no tenía pensado que hacer en todo el tiempo libre que le quedaba. Posiblemente viajaría hasta Washington para hospedarse en la casa de verano de su amigo Pete. Donde la pasaría en un bote, en medio del lago Riffe, pescando truchas; aunque la idea de estar tumbado en su sofá, con una cerveza fría en la mano y el control remoto del televisor en otra, comenzaba a sonar tentadora.</p><p>— ¡Esto es tan hermoso! —Exclamó Claire mirando la antigua pintura que estaba frente a ella—. Es una pena que tenga que volver mañana a Nueva York. Me encantaría seguir en París por unos días más.</p><p>—Sí, es una lástima —dijo Chris fingiendo tristeza. Aunque amaba a su hermana, deseaba que ésta tomara el primer avión a Nueva York lo antes posible. No soportaría visitar otro museo o galería de arte con ella.</p><p>—Aún nos falta visitar dos pisos más —Claire tomó del brazo a su hermano y lo arrastró con ella hacia las escaleras de mármol—. Démonos prisa.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no subes tú primero? —Sugirió Chris—. Creo que olvidé cerrar con seguro el auto.</p><p>—Está bien, pero no tardes—Claire subió las escaleras, dejando a su hermano atrás.</p><p>Chris caminó por el amplio pasillo, buscando la salida. Quería tomar aire fresco y descansar unos minutos antes de volver a escuchar a Claire dándole una cátedra de acerca del arte renacentista en Europa. Para no ser un aficionado a la arquitectura, debía admitir que el museo de Louvre era en sí mismo, una obra de arte. Desde sus techos altos y cóncavos, algunos de ellos con tragaluces tan grandes que con tan sólo levantar la mirada, se podía mirar el cielo parisino asomarse a través del cristal. Detalles dorados de concreto pintado adornan los bordes de las paredes y los quicios de los enormes ventanales que daban hacia el patio principal. En su camino, dio un vistazo rápido a cada una de las obras expuestas, y quedó asombrado con el talento de cada uno de los artistas responsables de aquellas creaciones. Fue entonces que comprendió la fascinación de su hermana por todo lo relacionado al arte.</p><p>Salió del museo, se apoyó en uno de los pilares de piedra y contempló el río Sena al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo. Divisó a una pareja de enamorados, caminar cerca de la pirámide de cristal, ubicada en el patio principal. La joven reía alegremente mientras que su novio la abrazaba por la cintura y le murmuraba palabras al oído. Aquella escena podría haber conmovido a cualquiera con vena romántica, pero no a Chris Redfield; quien a pesar de tener un currículum digno de la envidia de cualquiera de sus superiores en la BSAA, en cuestión de mujeres, su vida era un completo desastre.</p><p>Había resuelto viajar a París, no para pasar el tiempo visitando museos o bebiendo café a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, tenía una misión y ésta vez no debía rescatar civiles en peligro o limpiar un poblado de los restos de una infección o arma biológica; quería cerrar un capítulo en su vida y éste tenía que ver con una mujer que fue para él algo más que una compañera de armas en su vida.</p><p>Su relación con Jill Valentine en el trabajo era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que dos compañeros de armas debían ser dentro del campo de batalla: dos profesionales que siempre cuidaban las espaldas llegando a entablar un gran compañerismo que con el tiempo se transformó en algo más. Su romance con ella trató de mantenerlo al margen de su deber como miembro de la BSAA, era por ello que ambos mantenían un trato amistoso y cordial dentro de la agencia, pero fuera de su jornada laboral, eran un par de amantes deseosos de demostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.</p><p>Pero todo cambió después de aquella terrible experiencia en África. Después de rescatarla de las garras del infierno, Jill trató de recuperar su vida y lo primero que hizo fue volver al trabajo, a pesar de que tenía una licencia de tres meses por incapacidad. Chris pensó en aquel momento que un poco de acción le ayudaría a sanar sus heridas; sin embargo, la situación de su compañera no hizo más que empeorar más, al punto de que ella le pidió separarse para siempre de él, puesto que su presencia le recordaba lo vivido bajo el dominio de Albert Wesker y las cosas terribles que hizo estando en su control.</p><p>Chris dio una calada fuerte a su cigarro y dejó que la ceniza cayera por sí sola, sin importarle que ésta le quemara el dorso de la mano. Después de su ruptura con Jill, él se dedicó más que nunca a su trabajo dentro de la BSAA, llevaba cerca de año y medio de misiones sin descanso, siempre elevando el nombre de la agencia en todo lo alto; no obstante, sus superiores decidieron que debía tomarse un descanso, a pesar de que el mismo Chris se oponía a ello.</p><p>Sacó de su bolsillo una sortija de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el centro. Tenía pensado viajar con Jill hasta París y cumplir el sueño de ella de conocer la ciudad de la luz. Después de un paseo por sus calles, la llevaría al Pont des Arts, y ahí con el río Sena como testigo, y bajo el velo de la noche, le propondría matrimonio. No obstante, debió desechar aquella idea atrevida y romántica cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañera ya no estaba interesada en pasar el resto de su vida con él.</p><p>Se encaminó hacia la orilla del río y una vez ahí, se quedó de pie admirando la belleza del mismo. Sus aguas lucían tranquilas y su movimiento al compás del viento formaba pequeñas olas que bailaban al ritmo que la naturaleza les marcaba. La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad y el sol se ocultó en el horizonte para dar paso a la primera estrella de la noche. Chris tomó la sortija y murmuró: —Hasta siempre, Jill.</p><p>Arrojó la joya al río y ésta se perdió en las profundas aguas del Sena. Con aquella acción, Chris pretendía poner punto final a su historia con Jill y así continuar con su vida; aunque olvidarla no sería sencillo, ya que ambos aún trabajaban en la misma agencia. Era por ello que el Capitán Redfield tenía pensado pedir su cambio a la BSAA División Europa, la distancia y el trabajo sin duda lo ayudarían a superar su decepción.</p><p>Se encaminó de vuelta al museo de Louvre, seguramente Claire se pondría furiosa al ver que se había demorado más de la cuenta y no estaba de humor para darle explicaciones por su retraso, lo que menos necesitaba era tener a su hermana alrededor suyo dándole un sermón acerca de las relaciones de pareja.</p><p>Cruzó la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, de pronto se escuchó el sonido de un objeto pequeño metálico cayendo al suelo. Chris reconoció aquel sonido como el de un casquillo usado sobre el piso y se puso alerta. Pensó en advertir a los guardias de seguridad; sin embargo, él no hablaba francés y Claire —quien tenía un manejo perfecto del idioma—quizá estaría ya en el tercer piso del museo. Caminó hacia la fuente del ruido, tratando de no llamar la atención de los turistas y del personal que trabajaba en el lugar.</p><p>Llegó hasta un ala alejada y solitaria, dónde se guardaban algunas pinturas y otras obras que no estaban en exposición. Notó que alguien había abierto la puerta con el código de seguridad y había dejado un par de casquillos más en el suelo, buscó con la mirada a los guardias que custodiaban aquel sitio; los dos hombres se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, inconscientes. Chris se acercó de inmediato y rápidamente les tomó el pulso, afortunadamente aún seguían con vida, pero bajo el efecto de un poderoso sedante.</p><p>—Pero qué demonios… —musitó Chris al tiempo que examinaba los casquillos del suelo.</p><p>El ruido de unos pasos lo obligó a ponerse de pie y entrar al pequeño salón donde se albergaban las obras. Caminó con sigilo, esperando a atrapar al ladrón. Se maldijo por no portar por lo menos un arma corta o un cuchillo de combate. Podía escuchar el ruido de una ganzúa de metal, removiendo las rocas del suelo. Encontró un trozo de varilla de hierro y lo empuñó, continuando su camino.</p><p>Se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaba el ladrón. La suave luz que entraba desde el ventanal, dibujó la silueta del intruso y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre sino de una mujer. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar, su habilidad para quitar la pesada piedra del suelo lo dejó perplejo; sin duda se trataba de una profesional, pensó en ese momento. Se acercó lentamente y fue entonces que la reconoció entre las sombras.</p><p>— ¿Ada? —preguntó Chris</p><p>Ada se volvió hacia Chris y se contuvo de soltar un grito de asombro.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿Estás siguiéndome?—inquirió ella, perpleja.</p><p>—No —Chris la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza y agregó: —Más vale que dejes esa obra en su lugar.</p><p>—No eres policía, Redfield —respondió Ada con una sonrisa maliciosa.</p><p>—Lo sé —Chris la acercó hacia él de forma violenta, haciendo que Ada soltara el cofre y éste cayera en el suelo—. Pero no por ello permitiré que una ladrona se salga con la suya.</p><p>Chris intentó arrastrarla hacia la puerta del salón, pero Ada soltó una patada, golpeándole el estómago y sacándolo de combate. Ella tomó el cofre, lo metió a un bolso de lona e intentó salir por el ventanal que daba hacia la calle. De pronto se escuchó un pitido agudo y una pesada reja de hierro selló la salida de la sala, dejándolos atrapados.</p><p>Ada corrió hacia el ventanal e intentó romper el cristal, pero para su mala suerte, estaban blindados, así que no pudo hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño. Chris soltó un leve quejido de dolor y recuperó la compostura de forma lenta, llevándose la mano al abdomen.</p><p>—Olvídalo, Ada. No saldremos de aquí hasta que llegue la policía —dijo Chris poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—No van atraparme —afirmó Ada, nerviosa.</p><p>—Mejor siéntate y espera. Pareces una rata intentando salir de su madriguera.</p><p>— ¿¡Quieres callarte!? —Ada perdió los estribos y le dedicó una mirada asesina.</p><p>Chris se sentó sobre una de las cajas de madera que se encontraban en el salón y soltó un suspiro de decepción, miró hacia el ventanal y contempló la luna de esa noche en lo alto del cielo, mientras que Ada soltaba puñetazos contra la pared de piedra, furiosa… Definitivamente viajar a París había sido una mala idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris Redfield esperaba aburrido la llegada de las autoridades mientras observaba intrigado el bolso de lona que Ada cargaba. Al final su curiosidad le ganó la batalla a su voluntad.</p><p>— Ada.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres Redfield?— Espetó ella, con molestia.</p><p>— Mera curiosidad, ¿qué sacaste del suelo?— preguntó el Chris sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. Ignorando por completo la cara de asco de ella al observarlo dar una calada profunda.</p><p>— No veo que sea de tu incumbencia...— Comenzó a argumentar Ada, pero un gruñido proveniente de Chris la interrumpió.</p><p>— ¡Estoy atrapado aquí contigo! ¡Claro que me incumbe!</p><p>Ada se llevó las manos a las sienes, mientras que Chris la observaba, divertido. Si ella no iba a responder sus preguntas, al menos la haría pasar un rato desagradable.</p><p>—Bien, estoy esperando —espetó Chris, sin quitarle la vista de encima.</p><p>— ¿Quién te crees que eres, Redfield? No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un simio con uniforme —repuso Ada, en tono de burla.</p><p>Chris se incorporó, empujando a Ada hasta llegar a una de las paredes de piedra del lugar. La tomó de las manos y extendió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella comenzó a forcejear, sin embargo; él la tenía sujeta de un agarre férreo.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Wong? —inquirió Chris esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de escapar de este simio uniformado?</p><p>— ¡Vete al diablo! —gruñó Ada. Intentó propinarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero Chris la esquivó sin problemas.</p><p>—No hay nada más excitante que una mujer asustada —Chris murmuró en su oído. Ada abrió los ojos como platos y luchó contra él con mayor fuerza.</p><p>— ¡Suéltame, idiota! —chilló Ada.</p><p>Chris podía sentir el temor salir de cada uno de los poros de su piel. No le gustaba intimidar a ninguna mujer, de hecho, no tenía planes de lastimar a Ada Wong; pero debía admitir que era divertido doblegar a la gran espía y tenerla a su merced. Él se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello y aspiró su delicado perfume. Posó sus labios sobre la suave piel de ella y se deleitó con aquel roce. De pronto, Ada había dejado de luchar y la escuchó soltar un pequeño gemido.</p><p>—Ada... —Chris murmuró.</p><p>—Tú ganas —ella musitó, aturdida.</p><p>—Chica lista —Chris sonrió y la soltó de su agarre.</p><p>Y tal como si los dioses quisieran jugarles una mala broma; la pesada barrera de hierro que los mantenía cautivos se levantó, dando un espectáculo de clasificación dudosa a las tres personas recién llegadas.</p><p>—Creo que mejor volvemos después, querida—. Comentó divertido un hombre pálido, pelinegro, alto y delgado. Contaba con una mirada penetrante azul, barba en forma de candado y su melena desarreglada llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros. Vestía una camiseta blanca de algodón con un saco negro, combinándolo con un pantalón negro simple y botas del mismo color. —Parece que están un poco ocupados.</p><p>—Me importa un carajo si están ocupados o no —. Respondió una malhumorada mujer de tamaño promedio, igual de pálida y de cabello negro, con ojos café claros. Vestía un top violeta sin mangas cubierto en sangre en combinación con un pantalón militar color arena y botas del mismo color. —Esos locos no esperarán a nadie. Necesitamos arrojar la caja a la fosa de las Marianas cuanto antes.</p><p>— ¡Chris! ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Exclamó una agitada Claire Redfield detrás de las personas que hablaron primero. Su ropajes; unos jeans y una blusa turquesa de manga larga, se encontraban completamente destrozados y manchados de carmín, portaba unos cuantos golpes en el rostro. —¡Yo peleando tres pisos arriba por mi vida y temiendo por la tuya! ¡Y resulta que estas de casanova con esta mujer!— Terminó furiosa, con las manos en las caderas, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada y provocando que éste se avergonzara un poco por su reciente actitud.</p><p>— Claire… ¿Que te sucedió?— Preguntó Chris, mientras Ada estrechaba la mirada, buscando un escape de ese lugar para entregar el objeto y obtener su paga.</p><p>— Suju Pharma sucedió—. Comentó el hombre pelinegro, ahora con seriedad en su tono. —Un escuadrón sus de mercenarios entró al museo con órdenes de obtener la reliquia que su pareja tiene en ese bolso. Sin dejar testigos.</p><p>—De no ser por ellos, no estaría vivo Chris...— Sentenció la pelirroja seriamente.</p><p>—Leren y Tuomas Westermann. Agentes especiales del gobierno Finlandés— Intervino la mujer del top violeta mostrando su placa. Tuomas la imitó. —Y después de seguir los pasos a numerosos criminales enfermos, veinte hombres asiáticos armados hasta la dentadura son un paseo por el parque.</p><p>—La antigüedad debe ser incinerada o arrojada a un lugar inalcanzable. — Complemento Tuomas, mirando a los ojos a la mujer vestida de rojo. —Esperemos que haga lo correcto y su honor pueda más que el deseo monetario. La caja, por favor.</p><p>—No lo creo.</p><p>Ada sonrió y corrió hacia la salida, no sin antes darle un buen y merecido golpe en la quijada a Chris, sacándolo de combate y haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Leren y Tuomas adoptaron posición de lucha al detectar la hostilidad, la asiática se fue primero por la mujer finés, golpeándola en el costado de su rodilla para hacerla perder el equilibrio; Ada Wong aprovechó la cercanía de la pareja y propinó una patada a cabeza de Leren, dejándola inconsciente. Tuomas se apresuró a evitar que la chica cayera y su atacante utilizó la distracción para saltar sobre su espalda, haciendo que se desplomara al suelo junto con su pareja. La mujer de rojo salió por la puerta evadiendo los golpes de Claire, quien estaba ya debilitada por su combate anterior. Ada la arrojó al suelo, haciendo que cayera boca abajo y que se le dificultara ponerse de pie rápidamente.</p><p>— ¡Ada, no te vayas! —chilló Claire, no obstante corrió aprisa por el pasillo principal del ala y saltó por uno de los ventanales que daba a la calle.</p><p>— ¡Maldición!, ¡Qué mujer más obstinada! —Tuomas dio un golpe seco con el puño a una de las paredes de piedra y agregó: —Y solía pensar que Leren era la única capaz de sacarme de quicio.</p><p>Leren le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza, molesta: —Al menos seguirás siendo el mismo cabeza dura que me haga perder los estribos.</p><p>—Chicos, basta —dijo Claire—. Debemos encontrar a Ada antes de que perdamos el rastro de la caja.</p><p>Chris se puso de pie y se sobo la quijada. Ada Wong era una mujer fuerte y con carácter, pensó. Debió detenerla mientras tuvo oportunidad, en lugar de comportarse como un adolescente enamorado.</p><p>—Bien ¿Y cuál es el plan? —inquirió Chris.</p><p>—Debemos ir tras Ada Wong —respondió Leren; recargando con un dardo la ballesta que llevaba en la espalda hasta hace unos minutos—. Entre más rápido lo hagamos, más fácil será encontrarla.</p><p>Toumas tomó a su esposa por los hombros y dijo: —A partir de ahora esto será nuestro asunto. No podemos dejar que ustedes intervengan en una operación de inteligencia.</p><p>—Podemos ayudarlos. Nosotros también tenemos recursos —soltó Claire.</p><p>—No te ofendas linda, pero ¿En qué nos puede ayudar una activista que ha estado tras un escritorio durante años? —se burló Leren.</p><p>Claire tomó a la fines por la blusa y dijo: —Cómo te dije, tengo los contactos. Mi hermano tiene influencia dentro de la BSAA, la cual por cierto, tiene a Ada Wong vigilada como la niña de sus ojos, ¿O me equivoco, Chris?</p><p>—Tienes razón, Claire —respondió Chris de forma solemne—. Sólo debo hacer una llamada y en un par de horas me darán datos acerca del paradero de Wong.</p><p>Leren gruñó molesta, mientras Claire la soltaba de la blusa, esbozando una sonrisa de victoria.</p><p>—Lamento haberlos subestimado —se disculpó Toumas, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Salgamos de aquí, antes de alertar a la seguridad del museo —sugirió el militar—. Haré la llamada e iremos tras Wong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***</p><p>Los hermanos Redfield se reunieron con los agentes Westermann en un parque cercano al museo de Louvre. Chris sacó su móvil y comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas para dar con el paradero de Ada Wong.</p><p>Claire se encontraba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando al cielo, pensativa. Leren se sentó sobre la hierba, sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a jugar una partida de su videojuego favorito, mientras que Tuomas se sentaba junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros. El cielo comenzaba tornarse de un azul oscuro, la brisa se hacía cada vez más helada y húmeda. Chris guardó su móvil y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.</p><p>—En unas horas me enviarán la ubicación de Ada. No creo que sea necesario que estemos aquí, afuera esperando por noticias —dijo Chris en tono serio—. Podemos partir mañana a primera hora hacia dónde Ada se esté escondiendo.</p><p>—¿Podemos confiar en ti Capitán? —inquirió Tuomas arqueando una ceja—. ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que no irás tras Wong por tu cuenta?</p><p>—Aunque la idea de atrapar a esa mujer con mis recursos suene tentadora, ustedes también son parte de esto ahora —respondió Chris metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>—Por mí puede quedarse con esa ladrona. Lo que nos interesa es la caja —comentó Leren sin levantar la vista de su entretenimiento—. Los franceses son unos inútiles guardando secretos. Dejaron que una coreana descubriera el último lugar de reposo de los restos pertenecientes al dios no-muerto. El por qué eligieron el piso de un museo, queda fuera de mi lógica.</p><p>—Querida, creo que Ada Wong es de procedencia china —Tuomas corrigió a su esposa en tono solemne.</p><p>—Papas… patatas… todos se ven igual.</p><p>La mente de Claire comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, bloqueando toda interacción con el exterior, al escuchar la frase "dios no muerto". Sabía que la leyó en algún libro viejo cuando hacía sus investigaciones sobre arte antiguo. Su silencio y tensión llamó la atención de los otros tres presentes; quienes la miraban fijamente.</p><p>Segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron como grandes platos debido a la incredulidad que atacaba su mente.</p><p>—¡No te referiras a ese Dios no-muerto! —Exclamó la pelirroja con terror en su voz y al ver los rostros serios de los fineses, la menor de los Redfield se giró a su hermano quien se encontraba confundido. —¡Chris, tienen que destruir esa caja, aun a costa de la vida de tu novia!</p><p>—¿Claire?</p><p>—Hay una vieja leyenda sobre el Dios no-muerto… Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre de aspecto demacrado llegó a una ciudad. Parecía que sufría de lepra, su carne caía a jirones y se encontraba negra en la punta de los dedos. Sus ojos eran azul celeste, casi blancos. Su cuerpo despedía el olor dulzón de la muerte y todos quienes le olian, caían enfermos; muriendo pasadas unas pocas semanas. Solo para levantarse de la tumba al anochecer —Claire tomó aire para intentar calmarse. —Todos los que se levantaron después de morir, obedecían sin rechistar a ese hombre, por eso se ganó el título de Dios.</p><p>—¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que matarlos a los dos. —Interrumpió Leren mientras dejaba caer su teléfono móvil al pasto. —Saben demasiado.</p><p>—La información se encuentra a la mano de todos, querida. Cualquiera con amor a la historia puede dar con ella. No hay necesidad de matarlos. —Complementó Tuomas divertido.</p><p>—Pero eso es solo una leyenda...— Insistió Chris con dubitativo.</p><p>—La razón por la que la caja terminó aquí, es porque hubo un pequeño desastre en el sitio arqueológico donde se encontró. Los resultados oficiales fueron: Un fanático religioso con lepra que se incendió en llamas a él y a alrededor de veinte seguidores de su secta que le obedecían en todo.</p><p>—¿Y extraoficialmente? —Pregunto la pelirroja, llevándose la mano al entrecejo. Se encontraba preocupada por las consecuencias que todo el embrollo de esa noche traería. Ada Wong muy probablemente no tenía conocimiento del contenido esa caja si la transportaba con tan poco cuidado en un simple bolso de lona.</p><p>—Un pobre diablo aterrorizado quien no sabía que estaba pasando con su cuerpo y no tenía idea del control involuntario que poseía sobre los afectados. Desgraciadamente, él y los infectados tuvieron que ser neutralizados. —Terminó el pelinegro, tomando el celular de Leren del pasto y continuando su partida.</p><p>—Sabemos que es un agente micótico que actúa como una colmena. —Dijo Leren, observando a Tuomas jugar con su móvil. —El primero en ser infectado se convierte en la "reina" por asi decirlo; el resto esclavos de éste. Solo que la reina mantiene todas sus capacidades mentales. —Terminó.</p><p>Claire recordó más detalles de lo que leyó alguna vez.</p><p>—Aparentemente el infectar a alguien más es algo voluntario ya que las leyendas indican que una vez que el dios muerto conquistaba las ciudades la enfermedad desaparecía. —Comentó la chica de los cabellos de fuego a su hermano, quien se encontraba cada vez mas pálido.</p><p>—Y eso es lo que busca el director de Suju Pharma— Tuomas perdió la partida que jugaba y devolvió el celular a su esposa, quien lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego ponerse de pie —. Ser el primero en abrir la caja y convertirse en el Dios no-muerto.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué la BSSA no fue notificada de esto?! —Exclamó Chris furioso.</p><p>—Oh, pero sí lo fue. El problema es que Suju Pharma al ser de procedencia asiática, no fue tomada tan enserio como tu querida Umbrella. —Defendió Tuomas levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—Seguramente entraran en pánico cuando sepan que metieron la pata al ignorar el peligro que el nuevo director de Suju Pharma representaba hace diez años. —Leren se cruzó de brazos. —Oswell Spencer y Albert Wesker fueron santos comparados con la crueldad que Cho Kyu-Hyun es capaz hoy en día.</p><p>Chris sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas al enterarse de aquella terrible historia. Unas oleadas de preguntas asaltaron su mente; ¿Desde cuándo la BSAA sabía de la existencia de la caja maldita? ¿Por qué nunca hicieron algo por recuperarla y ponerla a salvo de cualquier mente enferma que quisiese apoderarse de ella? y lo peor, ¿Ada Wong estaba consciente del peligro tan grande en el que puso a toda la humanidad al robarla?</p><p>—Bien, entonces volveremos al nuestro hotel y nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana en este mismo lugar —sugirió Claire.</p><p>—¿Porque no dejar algo como garantía?, aún no confío lo suficiente en ustedes —dijo Tuomas acariciando su barbilla.</p><p>—¿Qué sugieres? —inquirió Chris, irritado. Aquel hombre comenzaba a convertirse en un dolor en el trasero.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si la chica se queda con nosotros? —repuso Tuomas señalando a Claire —. Prometo que la cuidaremos bien.</p><p>—Me parece razonable —Chris tomó del brazo a Leren y la atrajo hacia él—. Me portaré como todo un caballero con esta dama.</p><p>—¡Suéltame, idiota! —chilló Leren y le propinó un golpe con el codo a Chris—. ¿Desde cuándo la pelirroja y yo somos monedas de cambio?, y tú, Westermann, hablaremos más tarde acerca de poner a tu esposa como garantía.</p><p>Tuomas apretó los puños, tomó a su esposa por el brazo y la abrazó en un gesto posesivo. Chris contuvo la risa y rodeó a su hermana por los hombros. Sabía que Westermann no dejaría que su mujer durmiera con un extraño en un país que apenas conocían.</p><p>—Mañana a las siete en punto —Tuomas tomó sus armas y se encaminó hacia una espesa arboleda.</p><p>—Hasta entonces —respondió Claire, levantando su bolso de la hierba.</p><p>Los dos agentes se perdieron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Claire tomó del brazo a su hermano y caminaron hacia la salida del parque.</p><p>—Por un momento pensé que tendríamos unas vacaciones tranquilas —se lamentó Claire.</p><p>—Tranquila. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto —repuso Chris, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.</p><p>El hotel se encontraba a seis calles del museo, por lo que decidieron ir a pie a través de la húmeda acera, que, para esa hora, lucían como si estuvieran bañadas en plata por el reflejo de la luz de luna en ella. Los dos caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la vista que París les regalaba y de la brisa fresca de la noche. Claire sostuvo del brazo a su hermano y apoyó su cabeza sobre él. Chris repasó mentalmente su última conversación con Ada, quizá dentro del conjunto de maldiciones que le dedicó en la última hora que estuvieron juntos, había alguna pista acerca de la persona interesada en aquella caja maldita.</p><p>— ¿Has hablado con Jill? —inquirió Claire, sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Jill? —Chris sintió como si un cuchillo caliente se le clavara en la espalda al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia—. No he hablado con ella. ¿Por qué la pregunta?</p><p>—Fue a visitarme hace unos días. Salimos a tomar un café después del trabajo —respondió Claire, apenada por ocultarle su encuentro con Jill a su hermano—. Me contó por qué ustedes terminaron.</p><p>—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Chris, ansioso.</p><p>—Que las cosas entre ustedes ya no funcionaban —Claire se acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja y continuó: —Dijo que habías cambiado. Que casi no hablabas con ella y buscabas cualquier excusa para estar fuera de casa por días.</p><p>De pronto Chris sintió la sangre bullir por sus venas. Así que Jill lo culpaba de que relación fracasara. Si bien era cierto que estaba fuera de casa por días, no era porque quisiera estar lejos de ella, sino porque su trabajo lo exigía; la razón por la que no hablaban mucho, era porque Jill evadía cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con lo que sucedía entre ellos.</p><p>—¿Segura que fue todo lo que te dijo?</p><p>—Si —Claire respondió—. ¿Cuál es tu versión de la historia, hermano?</p><p>Chris se quedó en silencio. No sabía si decirle a Claire que parte de su ruptura con Jill había sido porque descubrió que ésta salió un par de veces con uno de sus superiores, el Mayor Parsons a espaldas suyas.</p><p>—Prefiero no hablar de ello —la traición de Jill era un tema que aún le escocía por dentro.</p><p>—Está bien —Claire apretó su mano—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.</p><p>—Gracias, Pippi —Chris le revolvió el pelo a su hermana como ésta fuese una niña pequeña.</p><p>—¡Deja de llamarme Pippi Longstocking! —espetó Claire, irritada—. Ya te dije que ese disfraz lo usé cuando tenía seis.</p><p>—Admítelo. Lucías adorable con aquellas trenzas retorcidas.</p><p>Claire comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a su hermano, pero éste la levantó del suelo y la cargó encima de su hombro. Claire bufó, resignada mientras el resto de la gente los miraba con expresión incrédula. Así fue como los hermanos Redfield llegaron a su hotel.</p><p>~!</p><p>~!</p><p>Ada Wong corría por su existencia en el mundo. Un escuadrón de veinte integrantes le siguió el paso tan pronto abandono el museo bajo la oscuridad de la noche.</p><p>El sudor caía por sus mejillas y su cabello se le adhería a la frente mientras avanzaba velozmente por diversas calles y callejones para perder a los matones que la perseguían. No era que en su trabajo como ladrona estuviese falto de dificultades similares, pero tanto alboroto por una antigüedad le parecía exagerado.</p><p>La asiática se encontraba extrañada por el hecho que sus perseguidores no usaron armas de fuego contra ella. La caja debía valer mucho si no se permitían siquiera el más mínimo riesgo.</p><p>Después de un interminable laberinto creado por callejones y caminos estrechos, la mujer de rojo se permitió descansar recargándose en la pared mientras dejaba que la negrura envolviese su cuerpo y la escondiera de sus perseguidores. La brisa de la noche corría segura y constantemente contra su cabello, dándole una sensación reconfortante de frescura después del maratón que acababa de terminar. Juraba que en algunos momentos llego a sentir la respiración de los tipejos en su cuello. Sabía que si la atrapaban estaba muerta, Claire Redfield admitió casi perecer en manos de los mismos rufianes, pero la aparición de esos extraños agentes extranjeros la había salvado de tal destino.</p><p>Negó con la cabeza para sacudirse el escalofrío que recorrió su ser y paralizó su alma. Este iba a ser el último trabajo de tal naturaleza que realizaría, ya estaba hasta la coronilla de megalomaniacos con dinero de sobra y faltos de iniciativa como para hacer ellos sus propios robos.</p><p>Suspiró amargamente y después de asegurarse que nadie le seguía el paso, se apresuró a su destino; Nick Rabatti tendría su estúpida caja y ella la tranquilidad que necesitaba lejos de tales negocios y corporaciones farmacéuticas con deseos de dominación mundial.</p><p>—Más vale que la paga sea buena Rabatti— Murmuró con desdén mientras avanzaba con paso apresurado imaginando la isla desierta en la que desaparecería para tomar unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones.</p><p>El sonido de su GPS la sacó de sus pensamientos. El lugar que Rabatti acordó para la entrega estaba frente a ella. A simple vista parecía un viejo hostal, pero Ada sabía que aquel lugar era solo una fachada. Sus huéspedes eran matones a sueldo, que venían de los rincones más recónditos del mundo a hacer negocios en Paris. Diable scapulaire, está ubicado en uno de los barrios parisinos más peligrosos. La policía se encontraba al tanto de las actividades que se llevaban a cabo en aquel edificio de piedra antigua, sin embargo; preferían hacer oídos sordos y dejar que los criminales tuvieran su centro de operación a la vista de todos, por temor a ser asesinados como muchos de sus compañeros que intentaron cerrar el hostal.</p><p>Ada se encaminó a la entrada. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, un hombre alto y robusto la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.</p><p>—¿Buscabas a alguien, encanto? —inquirió el hombre con un acento francés.</p><p>—Tengo una cita con tu jefe —respondió Ada de mala gana.</p><p>—No te pareces a ninguna de las chicas con las que suele salir —el hombre esbozó una sonrisa, dejando ver su fea dentadura.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no —Ada intentó safarse del agarre del hombre, pero éste la sujetó con más fuerza—. Tengo mejor gusto al elegir a mis amantes.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de mí? —el hombre atrajo a Ada hacia él y le susurró al oído: —¿Acaso soy tu tipo?</p><p>Ada aprovechó el descuido del guardia y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre cayó de rodillas, con la mano entre sus muslos, soltando un chillido de dolor.</p><p>—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó él, apretando los dientes—. ¡Te mataré!</p><p>—Te lo advertí, imbécil —Ada esbozó una sonrisa ladina—. Prefiero dormir con el bravucón de Redfield que contigo.</p><p>Aquella última frase dejó a Ada perpleja. ¿A qué venía el apellido de Chris en un momento tan incómodo? Parece que su mente la había traicionado, ya que, desde su encuentro en el museo de Louvre, no había podido olvidarse de él y su cálido aliento rozando su cuello. Por fortuna nadie conocía a aquel soldado testarudo y esperaba que sólo fuese la adrenalina lo que la llevó a pensar en su nombre.</p><p>—Pierre —dijo una voz masculina en tono severo—. ¿Por qué molestas a la señorita?, es obvio que no viene a visitarnos por placer. Aunque espero lograr que cambie de opinión en cuanto hayamos cerrado nuestro negocio.</p><p>—Siempre tan bromista, Rabatti—dijo Ada con ironía—. Vayamos al grano. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.</p><p>Rabatti guió a Ada por el pasillo del lobby. El hostal lucía vacío en su interior, salvo un par de hombres que miraban la televisión en la sala de estar. Se condujeron hacia la oficina privada de Nick. Ada cruzó la puerta y lo primero que notó fue el lujo con el cual estaba decorado el lugar. Una alfombra persa en el centro y encima de ésta un pesado escritorio de caoba, tallado a mano. Una escultura de granito en una de las esquinas y cortinas de seda en las ventanas.</p><p>Ada abrió el maletín y sacó el osario, el cual estaba envuelto en una frazada de terciopelo rojo. Nick se acercó al mini bar y sirvió dos tragos de coñac.</p><p>—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Belinda —dijo Nick, entregándole un vaso a Ada.</p><p>—Ya sabes que no me llamo así —repuso Ada con hastío.</p><p>—Me gusta. Aunque Ada va más contigo —Nick dio un sorbo a su bebida y agregó: —Bien, hablemos de negocios. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?</p><p>—Por supuesto —Ada puso el cofre sobre el escritorio. Nick se apresuró a tomarlo, pero ella lo detuvo—. No tan rápido. No hemos hablado de cómo vas a pagarme.</p><p>Nick soltó una carcajada y dijo: —Ya lo sabes, en efectivo y sin hacer preguntas.</p><p>—Esta vez no quiero dinero, Nick.</p><p>—Dime que es lo que deseas, preciosa —Nick esbozó una sonrisa seductora.</p><p>—Digamos que, con este trabajo, saldaré mi deuda contigo —espetó Ada con vehemencia—. Ya no trabajaré para ti.</p><p>Un silencio se apoderó de los dos. Rabatti abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de la propuesta de Ada.</p><p>—Olvídalo —dijo Nick en tono gélido—. Eres valiosa para mí.</p><p>Ada se puso de pie y guardó el cofre en su maletín.</p><p>—Entonces no hay trato.</p><p>La espía se encaminó a la puerta, pero entonces Nick la tomó del brazo y dijo: —Está bien. Será la última vez que trabajes para mí.</p><p>Ada esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. Esta vez, la obsesión de Nick con el osario jugó a su favor. Al fin se libraría de aquel hombre y se tomaría el tiempo libre que tanto necesitaba. Ella le entregó el cofre y mientras Rabatti no dejaba de admirar su nueva posesión, Ada se preguntó qué era lo que hacía tan especial aquella vieja caja de madera.</p><p>—Bien, debo irme —Ada tomó su maletín y antes de salir de la oficina dijo: —Espero no volverte a ver nunca.</p><p>La noche cayó con toda su fuerza sobre la ciudad del amor. Ada caminó por aquel barrio peligroso ante la mirada de los criminales que se reunían a esa hora. El aire era cada vez más helado, lo que la obligó a ajustar aún más su pesado abrigo que cachemir. Los tacones de sus botas repiqueteaban sobre la acera y su cabello ondeaba al ritmo de la brisa nocturna. Con suerte y podría alcanzar un vuelo que la llevara directo a Londres, no le apetecía viajar en tren (no estaba de humor para soportar compañeros de viaje molestos). Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a su casa en Bibury, tumbarse en su cama para no saber del mundo al menos por unos días. Sacó su móvil y lo encendió para revisar sus llamadas. Tenía al menos veinte mensajes, todos del mismo remitente. Frunció el ceño al ver que todos ellos venían del hombre que le rompió el corazón.</p><p>—Jódete, Leon —murmuró para sí misma.</p><p>Antes de pulsar el botón para borrarlos, decidió abrir uno de ellos.</p><p>Ada:</p><p>¿Dónde estás?, te he buscado en todas partes, pero nadie sabe darme una razón de tí. Necesitamos hablar. Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable, al menos dame cinco minutos para explicarte la razón por la que todo sucedió.</p><p>Ada estrujó el móvil con fuerza y borró todos los mensajes.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes que explicarme? Te vi acostándote con Harper. Por mí, puedes pudrirte en el infierno.</p><p>Hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, no obstante; las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Odiaba a Leon, no sólo por su traición, sino porque la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Ella era una mujer fuerte, no una chiquilla que lloraba por los rincones porque un chico le rompió el corazón. Se recriminó a si misma por ser tan débil, pero sobre todo por haber dejado que el agente Kennedy se metiera bajo su piel como un estigma. Divisó un pasaje oscuro y solitario. Ada metió la mano en su abrigó y sostuvo la empuñadura de su cuchillo de combate mientras se adentraba por el lugar. Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse eran los de sus pasos sobre el húmedo pavimento. Faltaba poco para llegar su hotel, sólo debía cruzar el parque que se asomaba al final del pasillo.</p><p>De pronto sintió que una mano grande la sostuvo por el brazo. Ada sacó el cuchillo y enseguida atacó a su agresor. El hombre evadió el ataque sin problema y la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad.</p><p>—¿Me echaste de menos, Wong? —dijo el hombre con voz trémula.</p><p>Ada sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas, sin embargo; aquel tono de voz se le hacía familiar. Un suave aroma a sándalo flotó por el aire y fue entonces que un par de fuerte de brazos la estrechó, dejándola inmóvil.</p><p>—Acaso creíste que escaparías de mi tan fácil —el hombre susurró en tono seductor a su oído.</p><p>—¿Redfield? —inquirió Ada con el pulso acelerado.</p><p>—El mismo —respondió Chris—. Sabes, no fue nada cortés que te fueras del museo sin despedirte.</p><p>—Las reglas de cortesía no son mi fuerte —Ada intentó soltarse, pero era imposible, ya que Chris la tenía sujeta con fuerza—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?</p><p>—¿Dónde está el osario? —preguntó Chris.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a ese viejo cofre de madera? —replicó Ada con sorna—. Querido, creo que llegaste tarde. Alguien pagó buen dinero por él.</p><p>Desde las sombras, un par de personas salieron al encuentro con ellos. Una chica puso el cañón de su pistola en la sien de Ada y dijo: —¿A quién le entregaste el osario?</p><p>—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —inquirió Ada, irritada.</p><p>—Tu peor pesadilla si no me dices quien tiene el osario —respondió la chica, furiosa.</p><p>—Leren, basta —dijo Tuomas, intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.</p><p>—Pero… —Leren bufó, molesta—. Tenemos que recuperar la reliquia, no podemos permitir que caiga en malas manos.</p><p>—¿De qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó Ada, confundida. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba muy mal con la caja que le entregó a Rabatti.</p><p>—Llévanos a donde entregaste el cofre y después hablaremos —dijo Chris en tono severo.</p><p>En otras circunstancias, Ada bien podía haber huido de sus captores, no obstante; la curiosidad por saber acerca de aquella caja la llevó a guiarlos al hostal en donde Rabatti hacía sus negocios turbios. Caminaron en silencio. Una vez que pasaron bajo las farolas, reconoció a las otras dos personas que llegaron últimas. Eran los mismos agentes que estaban en el museo de Louvre. Ada se volvió hacia Chris y vio que éste tenía una expresión tensa en su rostro, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa vieja caja?</p><p>Llegaron al hostal y notaron que algo andaba mal. Pierre se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con un tiro en la sien y había un charco de sangre bajando por la escalinata del edificio. Ada sacó su cuchillo de combate y lamentó no llevar sus armas consigo. Chris empuño su Beretta y caminó con sigilo hacia el lugar, seguido de Tuomas con su pistola y Leren recargando su ballesta de mano. Entraron y en el lobby, el recepcionista yacía muerto con dos heridas de bala en el pecho.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó aquí? —inquirió Tuomas cerrando los ojos del hombre muerto.</p><p>Ada caminó hacia la oficina de Nick y notó que ésta estaba abierta. Cruzó la puerta y vio que el lugar había sido destruido; los carísimos sillones de piel estaban desgarrados, la escultura que admiró apenas unos minutos antes, ahora estaba hecha pedazos sobre el suelo. Buscó a Nick y lo encontró moribundo al pie de su escritorio.</p><p>—Nick —Ada lo sustuvo sobre su regazo y agregó: —¿Quien hizo todo esto?</p><p>—Cho… Cho Kyu-Hyun —susurró Nick de forma dolorosa.</p><p>—¿Cho Kyu-Hyun ? —inquirió Ada—. No entiendo.</p><p>Nick tomó a Ada por las solapas de su abrigo y espetó: —Él tiene la caja. Dijo que era importante para sus planes.</p><p>De pronto Nick tuvo un acceso de tos y murió en el regazo de Ada, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por el que alguna vez fuese su socio.</p><p>—¡Maldición!, ¡Llegamos tarde! —chilló Leren dando un puñetazo contra el escritorio.</p><p>—Debemos encontrar a Cho Kyu-Hyun y recuperar el osario —dijo Tuomas.</p><p>—Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar —soltó Chris, frustrado.</p><p>Ada dejó a Nick sobre la alfombra y se incorporó sobre sus talones. Ella sabía bien dónde encontrar a Cho Kyu Hyun, después de todo, los amigos de la infancia son personas que jamás se olvidan.</p><p>—Vamos, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer —dijo Ada con desdén.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Leren, intrigada—. Te recuerdo que tú nos metiste en este embrollo.</p><p>—¿Alguien podría decirle que se calle? —pidió Ada, irritada—. Sé dónde buscar a Cho Kyu Hyun. Sólo síganme y no hagas más preguntas.</p><p>Los Westermann fueron los primeros en salir del hostal. Chris esperó a Ada y justo antes de cruzar el umbral, ella dijo: —¿Me explicaras que sucede con esa maldita caja?</p><p>—Mientras nos ayudes a recuperarla, te diré todo lo que sé —replicó Chris mirándola a los ojos.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Ahora somos compañeros? —inquirió Ada con una sonrisa ladina. Sabía que aquello haría cabrear a Chris.</p><p>—¿Tenemos opción? —respondió Chris con sarcasmo.</p><p>~!</p><p>~!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola chicos, gracias por pasarse a leer. Si les gustó déjenos un review y tomen una galletita de la jarra pero si no pos no hagan nada pero no hay galletas.</p><p> </p><p>Espero les haya gustado esta actualización. Dudas, comentarios, no duden en expresarse.</p><p>XOXO</p><p>!~ Polatrixu &amp; Addie Redfield ~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>